bullfrogproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theme Park Cheats
This page is a collection of all the cheats and glitches that appear in the game Theme Park which have been sorted by consoled or gaming platform. Glitches Stop Staff Striking When your hired people go on a strike, they will be outside the park demonstrating. To get them back to work without paying them, simply pick them up and place them anywhere in your park. Playstation At the first naming screen, set your name as "bovine" (if you have put it in correctly you should hear a cry of "Yeah" after you have selected the tick). In game hold down the "X", "Square" and the circle key to activate and you will receive cash (more if you hold it down longer) as well as having all rides, shops and features becoming available. If the chat works then a message box should come up saying that you've just cheated. The longer you press down the keys the more cash you receive. Sega Saturn While entering the nickname, set the name to "dead" And if done correctly you'll hear the sound of guest going "Yeah") Once you start your play press the A,B and C button all at once. You'll hear a continuous sound playing. This will unlock all rides, shops and features as well as a large amount of money "holding down all 3 for will grant 1m for every second the buttons are held" PC Horza Enter "HORZA" as a nickname at the startup screen. Begin a new game and enter "HORZA" to the name list to enable cheat mode. Then while playing the game, enter one of the following codes to activate the corresponding cheat function: *$50,000 Shift + C *All rides Alt + Z *All shops Ctrl + Z *Trees, bathrooms, and other facilities Shift + Z Theme Park Build on Shops First, get or build a shop. Then if you need a toilet or another attraction right with the shop but no room, right click on a spot (not the entrance) and it will delete that part of the building, but it looks the same. Then put the toilet or attraction, even a shop there. It might look like its not there, but it is. Theme Park Debug Mode For a cool $50,000, enter your nickname as "HORZA" and start a new park. The next time you're asked for your nickname, enter it as "HORZA". From here on you can get $50,000 by pressing Ctrl-C. Also, you can hit Shift-Z for all scenery. Ctrl-Z for all the rides, and Alt-Z for all the shops. Theme Park Mega Park For a megapark, enter your nickname as "DEMO", then continue. This will load up a Megapark with most of the rides but a few problems for you to fix Theme Park Make guests buy more drinks To get more people to buy drinks just increase the salt in the pommes fries No loans Enter "DISNEYLAND" as a nickname at the startup screen. Category:Theme Park Category:Cheats